LOS ANGELES DE CHARLIE, PARTE 3
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Charlie, el amigo de Terry, continúa al servicio de dos ángeles cuyos nombres son... Continuación de una serie de minifics relacionados entre sí, pueden conseguir las primeras dos partes bajo el mismo nombre aquí en fanfiction


**Para mayores de 18 años, pueden conseguir mis otros trabajos D E L I R I O y DECIR ADIOS, pueden accesarlos buscando en la categoría M aquí en fanfiction. Gracias por su apoyo**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **_El siguiente no es un fic de varias partes, sino el resultado de un minific que comencé a escribir en 2009, y a petición de varios lectores publiqué una "secuela" en 2010, y ésta es la tercera entrega. Se escribieron estas partes de manera que lo mismo se puedan leer en conjunto como sólo algunas por individual sin que carezcan de sentido. Las dos partes anteriores tienen el mismo nombre, y las pueden conseguir aquí mismo en fanfiction. Hasta pronto, y gracias por leer, espero les guste_

**LOS ANGELES DE CHARLIE PARTE 3**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_**CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976.**_

_**FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010.**_

Acostado sobre una nube, Charlie preparaba un puñado de flores, como aquéllos que bien confeccionaba su madre. Muchos reos se habían burlado de él durante su confinamiento pues encontraban raro el "pasatiempo" del presidiario; pero para Charlie, las flores de papel habían sido el escape a una posible locura. Eso… y la esperanza de volver a ver a Sandra Neville. Con la imagen de la linda hija del capitán en su mente, había preparado sus bártulos para marchar hacia la libertad, cuando un golpe que le propinara otro preso hizo que cayera en este (sueño, delirio, encanto, burla de su imaginación); en fin, en este "portal de meditación", o una antesala al Cielo cuyos guardianes decían llamarse Stear y Anthony. Ya una vez Stear lo había engañado al hacerle creer que no volvería a ver a ambos Angeles hasta el día que él realmente muriera; pero aquí se encontraba, luego de tantas misiones sin sentido realizadas para el inventor, terminando de hacer las flores mientras que a lo lejos el también aviador pulía con gran precisión lo que a todas luces parecía un juego de alas esculpidas en barro, suficientemente grandes para cubrir la más fornida de las espaldas. "¿Y bien?", oyó preguntar al chico de anteojos.

El amigo de la infancia de Terry Granchester se incorporó sobre la nube. "¿Y bien qué?"

Stear se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos, aunque en el Cielo, así como en el portal de meditación, no era necesario que hiciera uso de los mismos. "¿Listo para la próxima aventura?"

Charlie lo miró con impaciencia. "¿Por qué necesitan a un ser humano vivo para hacer llegar sus mensajes… no se supone que eso es tarea de ustedes?"

"Hay una gran diferencia, amigo." Del interior de una nube contigua, Anthony Brower había hecho su aparición, llevando en la mano casi una decena de rosas blancas. "El Padre Celestial nunca asigna misiones a los mortales a menos que éstos aprendan una moraleja para sí mismos." Observó las flores de papel de Charlie y añadió: "Mis rosas son reales, pero las tuyas son más hermosas pues las diseñaste a fuerza de talento y corazón."

"¡Ya casi puedes ser un inventor como yo!", agregó Stear con entusiasmo; en eso, las alas de barro se deslizaron de sus manos, aterrizando más abajo de las nubes. "¡Oh, no!", exclamó, mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se convertían en crucecitas. "¡Deben haber ido a parar al fondo del mar!"

Charlie y Anthony no pudieron evitar reír ante la nueva desventura creativa de su amigo, hasta que el último cesó de hacerlo y dijo: "Ya que nuestra querida Candy aún está reflexionando sobre seguir o no los dictados de su corazón, es nuestro deber darle un pequeño empujón a cierto actor a quien de sobra conocemos…" El y Stear intercambiaron miradas, y luego observaron a Charlie con ojos inocentes. "¡No estarán pensando en mí para esto!", protestó Charlie.

Stear se cruzó de brazos con comodidad. "¿Y por qué no… acaso no la has pasado bien con nosotros?"

"Claro que me he divertido, como no lo había hecho en años; pero ustedes saben que tengo muchos errores que enmendar, y además quiero saber qué ha sido de-"

"Sandra", dijeron Stear y Anthony al unísono. "No te preocupes, Charlie", aseguró el cultivador de rosas, "Ya falta poco para que puedas estar a su lado."

"¿En serio?", preguntó Charlie con emoción. De repente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se frotó con ligereza la cicatriz que llevaba en el rostro, y Anthony no tardó en reparar en dicho gesto. "Ella era tu amiga antes, cuando llevabas las cicatrices del pasado, y no veo por qué no puede ser tu amiga ahora que has librado tantas batallas."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de…" Pero Charlie no pudo terminar, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había caído sentado sobre una cómoda y mullida butaca de teatro… un teatro desierto, a excepción de él. "Qué rayos…" De pronto, unos objetos brillosos capturaron su atención, y cuando los ojos de Charlie se habituaron a la oscuridad del edificio, unas resplandecientes esculturas de hielo estaban agrupadas en el mismo centro del escenario. Por instinto, y sin tener control de sus acciones, Charlie bajó a toda carrera hasta subir a la tarima. "¡Son instrumentos musicales!", exclamó. Sorprendido por el hecho de que ninguno de estos objetos emanaba el frío de un témpano, extendió un brazo para palpar una magnífica arpa, pero su extremidad retrocedió involuntariamente. "Qué raro", dijo él en silencio, antes de proceder a repetir el procedimiento con un violoncelo, mas no tuvo éxito tampoco, y su mano casi se dobló al tratar de forzar un nuevo acercamiento. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Continuó con una guitarra, y esta vez estaba confiado en completar la empresa, pues estaba a punto de sentir con las manos su instrumento predilecto; pero una vez más sus brazos se echaron hacia atrás. "Humfff", refunfuñó, "No olvides que esto no se trata de ti sino de-"

No fue necesario llegar a conclusiones: otro brillo, esta vez cegador, lo hizo tambalearse, y cuando apretó y volvió a abrir los párpados para recobrar la coordinación, otra artesanía helada destacaba sobre todas las demás. Un enorme piano de cola parecía alejarse del resto de la silente orquesta para reclamar su propio sitial, haciendo un llamado a todos los elementos, humanos e inhumanos, tangibles e intangibles, a enfocarse en su presencia… y Charlie no fue la excepción. Arrastrado por la única corriente de aire frío que había sentido, aquélla proveniente del piano, se acercó con sigilo al mismo, temeroso de dar un paso en falso y despertar la curiosidad del dueño del teatro. ¿Qué tal si alguien llegaba a pensar que era un intruso, o peor aún, un vándalo? "Nada que yo no haya sido antes", murmuró con ironía, permitiéndose reírse de sí mismo y de sus antecedentes. Ahora estaba a sólo unos centímetros del piano, y antes que pudiera extender el brazo para tocarlo, una fuerza mayor lo empujó de golpe contra el banco, y sintió un notable desbalance, como si un objeto muy pesado, y frío, le hubiera sido colocado en uno de sus costados. 'Imposible', pensó, mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos; mas cuando palpó dentro del otro, tuvo que sacar la mano de inmediato para no quemarse con el frío tan abrasador como llamas de fuego. Cobijó la mano helada un momento, y con el borde de su camisa, extrajo el extraño amuleto del pantalón. "_¿Un corazón de hielo… para qué?"_, preguntó en voz alta. Entonces el corazón salió expulsado de sus manos, posándose en una esquina del piano, y el hielo del cual estaba revestido el mismo se derritió en fracción de segundos, dando paso a un verdadero instrumento tan sólido como el roble. Charlie enmudecía ante la belleza del piano cuando oyó unos pasos, y luego unas voces harto conocidas para él: "¡Ya lo decía, primo, que las esculturas resistirían!"

La voz de Anthony también era inconfundible. "Nunca lo puse en duda, Stear, pero no podemos asustar a Charlie."

"¿Dónde están?", preguntó Charlie sin comprender.

"Aquí, tras bambalinas", respondió Stear casi a gritos. "Pero silencio, ¡ahí viene Terry!"

"Terrence no nos va a escuchar de todos modos", recordó Anthony a su primo. "Ni siquiera podrá ver a Charlie."

"¿Por qué no, si es un viejo amigo mío?", cuestionó Charlie. Fue entonces cuando sintió los pasos aún más cerca, y cuando se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, Terry Granchester hacía su entrada al teatro; y tal y como había sucedido con él minutos antes, el actor fue arrastrado por una corriente de hielo hasta quedar sentado frente al piano. "Al igual que tú", comenzó Anthony, emergiendo finalmente con Stear tras el telón, "Terry tiene muchos asuntos que resolver, y el piano no es sino una de las maneras en que puede manifestarse, y sincerarse." Y tomando a Charlie y a Stear por el hombro, se elevó en un viaje de regreso al portal de meditación diciendo: "Muy pronto habrás de verlo, así como a Sandra, y a todos tus amigos", y los tres alzaron vuelo lejos del teatro.


End file.
